wasting my time
by WolfObsessed
Summary: chase finallt decsides to tell zoey how he really feels. read this and you'll find out her reaction. this story is based off of a song called wasting my time by default.
1. Chapter 1

**WASTING MY TIME FOR:ZOEY101 **

**ZOEY-hey chase CHASE-hey Zoe!  
so what you do"n?  
ZOEY- nothing, just thought i come up here to say hi,so hi!  
CHASE-Zoey.  
ZOEY-yes.  
CHASE-can i talk to you? it really important.  
ZOEY-sure.  
CHASE-Zoey, i don't know how to say this but i.  
LOGAN-Chase! your gonna miss th Salomone!  
CHASE-so i guess i'll talk to ya later.  
ZOEY-OK, i'll be arou.  
LOGAN-CHASE!  
CHASE-see ya!  
ZOEY-bye.  
LOGAN-dude, why were you talking to Zoey?  
CHASE- i don't know i was going to tell her i have a cr...  
VINCE-HEY GUYS!  
CHASE,LOGAN-HEY!  
VINCE- hey guys i'm sorry i beat ya up last time! hahahaha CHASE-well i don't forgive you.  
LOGAN-well i do!  
VINCE-i understand Chase. Logan thanks for forgiving me.**

**MEANWHILE...**

**ZOEY-Lola.  
LOLA-what!  
ZOEY-do you think that something is going-on with chase?  
LOLA-yeah,i think he has a crush on you!  
ZOEY-WHAT! thats crazy!  
LOLA-no its true!  
ZOEY-Lola, i wasn't born yesterday Quinn comes in, the door slams shut.  
ZOEY-QUINN!  
Quinn jumps and screams in shock.  
QUINN-AHHHHHHH!don't do that! you scared me!  
ZOEY-sorry, hay you know what Lola just said.  
QUINN-what?  
ZOEY-she says Chase has a crush on me!  
Quinn is staring like she thinks of Zoey's stupidity**.  
**QUINN-well he does. chuckling.  
ZOEY-yeah sure.  
Zoey,Lola and Quinn is traveling to Chase.  
ZOEY-CHASE!  
CHASE-what?  
ZOEY-you probably can't believe this but Lola and Quinn is trying to convince me that you have a crush on me.  
CHASE-no, i can believe it.  
ZOEY-huh?  
CHASE-the thing that i was gonna talk to you about was what Lola and Quinn told you.  
Zoey walks with despite while Chase is going after her.  
CHASE-Zoey wait!  
Zoey pulls on her arm, madly.  
ZOEY-why didn't you say something?! i thought Lola and Quinn was lying!  
you made me mad at them!  
CHASE-ZOEY! listen! i can't just blurt it out to you! boys don't do that!  
ZOEY- well, bye then!  
Zoey!!!!Chase screams chasing her. knocks her down.  
CHASE-Zoey just listen for one minute.  
ZOEY- no i'm done listening!  
Zoey pushes Chase off of her and runs again.  
Chase sings a tune to her.Zoey stops while Chase sings.  
CHASE-well i don't want to see you waiting i've already come to far away i still can't keep the day from ending no more messed-up reasons for me to stay well this is not for real afraid to feel i just hit the floor don't ask for more I'm wasting my time i'm wasting my time you can't stop the feeling thats no reason just make the call and take it all again whoa again months went by with us pretending when did our light turn from green to red i took a chance and left you standing lost the will to do this once again well this is not for real afraid to feel i just hit the floor don't ask for more i'm wasting my time i'm wasting my time you can't stop the feeling thats no reason just make the call and take it all again whoa again i see you waiting lonesome lonely, _i see you waiting[x2_ well this is not for real afraid to feel i just hit the floor don't ask for more _i'm wasting my time[x2_ you can't stop the feeling thats no reason just make the call and take it all i'm wasting my time i'm wasting my... well this is not for real afraid to feel i just hit the floor _i'm wasting my time[x2_ you can't stop the feeling thats no reason just make the call and take it all again whoa again**.


	2. Chapter 2

WASTING MY TIME FOR:ZOEY101 

ZOEY-Chase i didn't know, i.  
CHASE-no, your right i was to stupid not to tell you before.  
ZOEY-no Chase i just i didn't know. never mind. Chase i'm sorry.  
CHASE- no, i'm sorry i should've told you.  
ZOEY-well, anyway your a good singer!  
CHASE-no,no i'm not ZOEY-yes,yes you are. i know a good singer when i hear one!  
CHASE-yeah?  
ZOEY-yeah.  
CHASE-well i don't know i feel weird now! i mean i actually told you how i felt and i don't know if we're still friends!  
ZOEY-no we aren't friends Chase starts to blubber.  
ZOEY-we're more than that.  
CHASE-we are?  
ZOEY-yeah, do you want to be?  
CHASE-so your saying we're dating?  
ZOEY-yeah.  
CHASE-boyfriend,girlfriend?  
ZOEY- i believe you are correct.  
CHASE-thanks for understanding me!  
ZOEY-your welcome!  
CHASE-so bf gf?  
ZOEY-well yeah so i wanna act like it to!  
CHASE-well i know i will do that, i finally got the opportunity.  
ZOEY-well yeah.Chase?  
CHASE-yep!  
ZOEY-you have something on your cheek!  
CHASE-what does it look like?  
ZOEY-well its red. it looks like pizza sauce Chase wipes his face with a weird look


End file.
